


Солнце, Луна и Море

by shemordan



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shemordan/pseuds/shemordan
Summary: После поражения от рук Наруто и Саске, Момошики и Киншики проходят сеанс Нарутотерапии и ищут новый смысл жизни. Как нельзя удачно подвернулся Урашики со словами "Я нашел интересный мирок, Момошики-сама". Что же будет с миром Ван Пис, когда к ним прибудут в общем-то знакомые всем тенрьюбито, но в масштабах куда больших, чем одна планета и властью, данной им по праву сильнейших?
Kudos: 2





	Солнце, Луна и Море

Космос. Для Момошики существование в невесомости среди бесчисленного количества планет и звезд всегда было делом привычным. Еще более привычным делом для него была его сила. Довольно рано он понял, что аборигены, которых он порой встречал на одиноких планетах для него не соперники. Хуже того, он даже не считал их врагами: по уровню важности в понимании Момошики (и сопровождающего его везде Киншики) люди были примерно на одном уровне с пылью. Хоть он и понимал низменность такого ощущения, ему доставляло неимоверное удовольствие осознание собственного превосходства на фоне никчемных существ.

Это резко контрастировало с еще одним членом их группы. Урашики Ооцуцуки. Этот был странным даже по меркам самих Ооцуцуки. Если Момошики воспринимал всех людей как насекомых, не утруждая себя уточнением каких именно, то Урашики видел в них вполне конкретных муравьев. Когда-то давно острый приступ скуки Урашики стал причиной появления желания поуправлять горсткой людей. На сегодняшний день это выросло в целую цивилизацию, способную к путешествию по космическому пространству. Каждый её житель, естественно, почитал Урашики как бога, даровавшего им столь невероятные знания. Как пояснял он сам, в перспективе это было очень выгодным вложением. Можно было делать буквально ничего, купаться в лучах обожания и гулять вокруг собственных статуй, пока другие рассекают по космосу с великой целью поиска плодов чакры.

Момошики, который к тому моменту уже знал о ситуации с Кагуей увидел некую параллель и в личной беседе с Урашики заявил, что если среди его «паствы» возникнет хотя бы намек на неповиновение клану Ооцуцуки, он лично займется уничтожением всех этих солдатиков, а Урашики в знак былой дружбы всего лишь закинет в какую-нибудь звезду погорячее, чтобы мозги на место встали. Урашики, казалось, даже оскорбился. Не из-за угрозы, а скорее из-за того, что его «Звездную Империю» (Урашики выделил на размышления о названии не больше десяти секунд) посмели сравнить с никчемными Зецу Кагуи. Момошики покивал, и решив не продолжать доказывать бесполезность данной «Звездной Империи» в деле поиска плодов чакры, покинул хитрого любителя рыбалки. Чем бы дитя не тешилось…

В общем, если Момошики хватало его силы для уверенности в превосходстве, то Урашики предпочитал, чтобы восхищения его персоной были озвучены в словестной форме толпой обажателей. Если говорить еще проще, в их команде Момошики был силой, Урашики — разумом. Киншики же, обладая в некотором смысле и тем и другим, был буфером между ними, голосом разума при спорах о том, что все-таки важнее.

Тщеславию Момошики не было предела. Но однажды… Однажды его спустили с небес на землю.

Вопрос «Какого черта?» стоял как никогда остро в его голове, когда Узумаки и Учиха с целеустремленностью черной дыры изменяли рельеф земли. Момошики они использовали в качестве основного инструмента. Такого унижения он не испытывал еще никогда. Чего только больной разум этих двоих извергов не придумывал. Воистину, страх смерти — отличный мотиватор. Ложку меда в бочку дегтя добавляло то, что в некотором смысле эти двое были так же Ооцуцуки, даром что седьмая вода на киселе. В один момент была мысль поглотить чакру Киншики, но эти двое не давали ему и секунды форы.

А как всё хорошо начиналось. Урашики с задорной улыбкой посетил Луну, потрещал с местным населением (в количестве одной штуки) и вернулся с твердым убеждением, что планету по-хорошему надо бы уничтожить, но Момошики и Киншики, привыкли поглощать всю чакру на планетах, пока она не превратиться в безжизеннную пустыню, и потому не оценили столь нерациональное предложение. После этого Урашики смотал удочку (буквально) и объявив, мол методичный вылов и уничтожение чакропользователей ему неинтересен, покинул их общество. Надо полагать, ушел обратно в свою любимую «Звездную Империю». Как будто, знал чем обернется их попытка вторжения.

Ни Саске Учиха, ни уж тем более Наруто Узумаки на первый взгляд не производили впечатления опасных личностей. Как сейчас понимал Момошики, они прощупывали границы его возможностей. На протяжении всего времени они старательно заставляли его игнорировать один ОЧЕНЬ, МАТЬ ЕГО, ВАЖНЫЙ факт. Эти двое одолели Кагую Ооцуцуки.

Момошики понимал, что битву он уже проиграл, и поэтому все эти мысли крутились в его голове пока двое чудовищ в теле людей в очередной раз без сопротивления впечатали его в землю. «Удары прекратились. Уже все?» промелькнула мысль в его голове.

— Ну, даттебайо, хочешь продолжения? — Навис над ним блондин с занесенным кулаком  
— Что с Киншики? — проигнорировал его вопрос Ооцуцуки.  
— Ты перестал чувствовать чакру? — удивился он. — Он жив. Остальные Каге победили, но не стали убивать его.

Да, действительно, сконцентрировавшись, он почувствовал его чакру.

— Это… хорошо.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос! — встряхнул его Наруто.  
— Я проиграл эту битву уже тогда, когда собирался уничтожить твою деревню, правильно? — безразлично, просил Момошики, глядя на облака.  
— Да. — серьезно кивнул Наруто.  
— Это и есть… то самое, людское? Урашики говорил, что многие люди готовы пожертвовать даже своей жизнью ради своих близких.  
— Я Хокаге, даттебайо, сохранность жителей Листа — моя обязанность, чего бы мне это ни стоило! — на последних словах он немного запнулся.  
— Раз так. Я, — если сейчас он это скажет, будет проклинать себя очень долго, но больше ему ничего не оставалось сделать. — сдаюсь.

Сказав последнее слово, Момошики Ооцуцуки потерял сознание.

***

_Спустя несколько дней_  
— Узумаки! Они пытались тебя убить!

Учиха Саске не мог сдержать эмоций. Вместо того. чтобы добить инопланетных захватчиков, этот идиот со шляпой Хокаге попросил Цунаде вылечить их.

— Ну они не первые и уж точно не последние. — Лично Наруто в данный момент рассчитывал, сколько порций рамена он хочет съесть на ужин.  
— Они уничтожили арену!  
— Жертв среди населения не было — Шикамару проверил. А арену отстроим, не проблема.  
— Наруто. Эти двое…  
— Саске! — непривычно серьезным тоном перебил его джинчурики. — Они не доставят проблем. Я уверен.

Когда Наруто серьезен, спорить с ним бессмысленно. В конце концов, Учиха смирился: в деле обращения врагов в союзники этому человеку не было равных. Он сам тому наглядный пример. Если Наруто Узумаки решил, что Момошики и Киншики Ооцуцуки — его друзья, его не переубедят даже они сами.

— Эй, теме, не хочешь заскочить ко мне домой на ужин? Закажем рамен!  
— Не сегодня. Хочу побыть с семьей. — На такой ответ Наруто лишь понимающе покивал ему вслед. — До встречи… добе.

Посчитав, что рабочий день на сегодня можно заканчивать, Наруто выключил свет в кабинете и насвистывая незамысловатый мотивчик, поплелся домой. Уже подходя к порогу, к нему навстречу выбежала Химавари, крепко обняв.

— Папочка! Ты сегодня рано!  
— Химавари, у тебя сегодня хорошее настроение, нашла нового друга? Мама и Боруто дома?  
— Они ушли в гости к тете Ино, скоро уже должны вернуться, а насчет друга… Да, нашла! — Одновременно и хитро и довольно улыбнулась ему дочь. — Он у нас дома!  
— Да? И как же его зовут?

Пока они вместе подходили к порогу дома, им навстречу вышел человек в пугающе знакомой одежде.

— Ооцуцуки Урашики! Ваша дочь про вас столько рассказывала, Узумаки-сан!

Единственной мыслью Наруто в тот момент было «Ками-сама, как же хорошо, что Саске не пошел со мной, третьего Ооцуцуки он бы не стерпел».


End file.
